The Date
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: Tony and Ziva's date, from him asking her until they arrive back at her apartment. Very much Tiva! I don't own NCIS, or anything else referenced.
1. Asking Her

**Chapter 1**

Tony DiNozzo was never nervous. In fact, he was least nervous when approaching a pretty girl. But this girl in front of him, she was beautiful.

"Hey, Zi-D," he pulled out a new nickname for his partner as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked him, using her free to pull a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Charming," Tony pulled up a chair and sat in front of Ziva's desk. She looked at him expectantly.

"Are you busy tomorrow night?" he asked her (in her opinion) suddenly. She shook her head, expecting the usual 'fancy a movie?' or 'want to come over?'

"Well, this is kind of embarrassing," Tony turned redder than the top Ziva happened to be wearing at that exact moment.

"Spit it out."

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"You mean a double date?" Ziva was confused, "I have never really understood that. I'm sure I could find someone in time. What's her name?"

"I don't mean a double date," Tony understood why she didn't get it the first time, "Just a normal date. Just the two of us."

Ziva's mouth dropped into a perfect O shape. Tony DiNozzo, asking her out? To her, she was not particularly pretty. She wasn't the preppy blonde with 'large' features that he usually asked out.

Tony felt disappointment as he waited for her no.

"Okay, I'd like that. Quite a lot, actually."

Tony's heart skipped a beat, and he fought the temptation to passionately kiss Ziva there and then.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, looking up at him (he was still taller when the pair were sat down).

"The Hunger Games comes out on Friday, and I have been anxiously awaiting its arrival," Tony told her, "I know you prefer that kind of thing to something like _John Carter or We Bought a Zoo._"

"Alright," a smile played on Ziva's lips, "Do you have the time. It's a fairly long movie."

"The 6:00 showing? I bought tickets," Tony replied, "I knew it would be busy."

"Good choice," Ziva leant forward, "It's lucky that we have tomorrow off."

"It is," her partner nodded, before checking his watch, "Oh, poop, I've got to go, I have a dentist's appointment. It'll pick you up at 5:00 tomorrow."

"That's a tad early, don't you think?"

"Zi, this is the most anticipated movie of 2012. It will be as busy as a CD signing by One Direction."

"I am surprised you know who One Direction are, Tony," Ziva smirked, "You are quite old."

"Oi, don't push it," Tony stood up, leaning over, kissing her cheek, "Goodnight Ziva, sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams," Ziva repeated, touching the skin in which Tony's lips had come upon.

This would be interesting.

**I LOVE ONE DIRECTION AND THE HUNGER GAMES, so I had to add it in! So buzzing for when the movie comes out. I've got 3 of my friends into it already.**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S Please review.**


	2. Getting Ready

**Chapter 2**

Ziva sighed and looked down at her vanity table. Rimmel or Maybelline? She picked the first and held the mascara wand up to her eyelashes, brushing them slowly.

She finally reached for her sugar-pink lipstick and began to coat it adequately.

Ziva looked herself up and down in the mirror, proud of how nice she had made herself look. She was wearing a cutaway top with large black trousers and ballet pumps. Her hair was modeled into a chunky ponytail.

She glanced quickly at her watch, realising that there was another 10 minutes before Tony should arrive. She sashayed onto the coach, dropping onto it with a sigh. Her book came within reach and she began to flick through the pages, not really interested. Sighing, she placed it back on the table, closing her eyes.

'Tony, asking me out?' Ziva mused, 'I'm not particularly pretty or good-looking. I'm just an average-looking NCIS agent who likes knives.'

However, her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock upon the door. Ziva shot up and waltzed over to the door, opening it.

Tony grinned from the other side of the threshold, holding a bunch of cream roses.

"Wow, Zi you look….you are beautiful," he told her, holding out the flowers, "These are for you, my lovely lady."

"Thank you," she blushed, "These are so pretty. I'll just put them in the vase, if you'd like to come in."

Tony nodded and stepped in lightly, hovering near the door. Ziva placed the flowers in a glass vase on her bookshelf, before hobbling to the kitchen to put some water in it. She returned a couple of minutes later, a smile plastered on her face.

"Ready to go?"

Tony nodded, and headed towards the door, extending his arm, "Very beautiful ladies first."

Ziva blushed again and walked outside, her date following her. She locked the door, as Tony held his arm out to her. She took it with a small grin. Tony saw this and felt a warm glow inside.

They arrived at the car, and Tony immediately opened the door for Ziva.

The car smelt of nice deodorant and lavender.

"Why is there lavender?" Ziva asked, sniffing it curiously.

"Because it's your favourite smell," Tony replied, "And, well, I'm sure you wouldn't like the smell of aftershave."

"Thank you."

"Anytime," the Senior Field Agent, "How would you like Jazz FM? I know it helps you relax."

"You can stop being nice, it doesn't suit you," Ziva joked, "And Jazz FM would be fine, thank you."

"Charming," Tony pecked her temple from behind the wheel, "Are you looking forward to the film?"

"Very much so," Ziva replied, "Rue looks to be very sweet. Also, Gale looks quite good looking. But not as good looking as some." She looked Tony up and down.

"Your words are as lovely as you. By the way, it's not Gale, it's Liam Hemsworth."

"Same thing," Ziva retorted as they pulled up in the cinema car park.

"Ready?" Tony stopped the car.

"Very much so."

**Yay! I'm going the write the actual scene with the pair watching the film after I've seen it on Friday! I'm dragging my friends into watching it on the opening night! And also, OMG LAST NIGHT'S EP WAS BEYOND AWESOME! Gibbs and Dr. Ryan dating! The cute Tiva moment (God, I love those late bullpen flirt scenes). My friend Molly was supposed to come back to my place to watch it with me, but she became ill, so she'll watch it later. I'm off to hers next week to watch the next episode.**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S Doesn't next week's one look very good? For some reason, I don't think they'll be much Tiva in that.**


	3. Settling Down

**Chapter 3**

"It's getting busier by the second," Ziva commented as some more people, this time a group of teenage girls, joined the back of the large queue.

"It's a big film, Zi," Tony replied, "It's actually slated to be bigger than Twilight!"

"Team Keeta or Team Kale?"

"Zi, this isn't Twilight."

"Just answer the damn question."

"Fine," Tony sighed, "Team Kale. What about you?"

"I prefer Gale to Peeta," Ziva replied, "But I think Keeta is the better couple."

"Interesting choice," her date replied, "It looks as though they are letting small groups of people in already to get food and stuff."

"Us soon, then. It's good we got here early."

"Good timing is my thing," Tony joked.

"Is that why you're always late to work?" Ziva asked, pure innocence in her tone.

"Shut up."

"Make me," Ziva dared him, "Come on, I implore you."

"I know not to get on your bad side. I've seen what you can do with a paperclip."

She nodded, smirking with pride as the usher opened up the rope again and started letting more people in. Tony and Ziva shuffled forward, into the cinema. Luckily, they were the last to get in before people were stopped again.

"Would you like any food or drinks?" Tony got his wallet out, "It's on me."

"No thank you."

"I'm sure you do."

"Well I'm sure I don't," Ziva smiled at him, "Shall we go in and get some seats?"

"If my Zi want that, my Zi will get that," Tony led her over to the attendant who snapped their tickets in half and told them 'Screen 7.'

They arrived into the busying room and rushed up to the top, where two seats were sat on their own in the middle.

"Which one would you like to sit in?" Tony extended his arm.

"This one," Ziva began to sit down, before stopping sharply, "Ooh, I need to go to the ladies."

"Okay. I'll wait and when you return, I'll go to."

"Are you sure?"

"Did _The Italian Job _end on a cliffhanger? Of course I'm sure."

"Thanks," Ziva bustled off.

She returned a few minutes later, leaving Tony to go off to do his 'business.'

It grew to 10 minutes later, and Ziva was beginning to get concerned. The toilets didn't seem that busy and she was sure that Tony wouldn't be on the loo for that long.

However, her concerns were soon quelled when he returned with a large bucket of popcorn, lemonade and a ginger beer.

"I heard your stomach rumbling as you left for the toilet," he placed the lemonade on her lap.

"At least let me pay you back," she protested, taking her purse from her bag.

"No way, josé," Tony grinned at her, pushing her purse back in, "Your money is no good here."

"Fine," Ziva settled into her seat, before checking her watch, "It's due to start in a minute or two."

"It's starting now," Tony whispered as the curtains finally opened.

**I saw the Hunger Games yesterday and I can honestly say it was SUPER AMAZING AWESOME! It's a bit gory and intense in some places- my friend had to look away a couple of times. Me, and two friends (who are on Fanfic and I won't name them) when a certain person passed on (I won't say for those who haven't seen it yet). I loved it and am getting it the second it comes out on DVD!**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	4. Watching Together

**Chapter 4**

Tony checked his watch as Katniss entered the room, walking straight over to the Cinna (this obviously being in the movie).

Ziva was beside him, quite absorbed in the movie.

It was time to make his move.

Quietly, he yawned and slowly placed his arm around her shoulder. She smirked and put the arm rest up, snuggling into his chest.

Around halfway through the movie, during a particularly emotional scene, Tony turned to Ziva and realised that she had had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you crying?" he whispered as Katniss placed the flowers around her ally's body.

"So what if I am?" Ziva wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve, "It's sadder than in the book."

"I suppose it is," Tony replied, almost tearing up at the sight of the woman he loved crying, even though it was through the sadness of a movie and not a real event.

"You haven't read it," Ziva hissed as a teenage girl in front of them began to wipe her tears away. The only people at this point not crying were Tony and every teenage boy in the room.

He put his arms more stiffly around her as the scene changed.

The movie actually went quite quickly, and before long, the pair realised that the credits were now rolling. Ziva stretched her arms and legs, before staggering upright.

"Enjoy it?" Tony followed her down the stairs.

"I loved it," Ziva nodded, "It was very good."

"When that dog thing jumped out, I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"I was not shocked- I was expecting it. You would have fainted if it was in 3D though."

"Probably," Tony threw the popcorn into the bin.

Ziva smirked as her date innocently interlocked his fingers into hers. She looked down at their hands and looked back up at him, grinning.

"Your hands are very warm."

"Right," Ziva raised her eyebrows at Tony.

They shuffled outside into the hall as the pair took their hands back to themselves.

"Do you need the toilet?"

"Yes," they both told each other simultaneously.

"Meet you outside?" they then asked at the same time.

"Okay," they replied in-sync.

It didn't take long before Ziva trundled over to Tony's car. The passenger door was being held open by him.

"You could have got in the car to stay warm, you know," she smiled at him as he shut the door behind her and walked around to the driver's seat.

"I wanted to make you feel happy," Tony replied as he slipped inside.

"You've already done that," Ziva smiled at him again, "Thank you."

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

She nodded as he started the car.

**Yay, another chapter done! Only 2 more, I think. I've noticed a decline of reviewers since Chapter 1, so please review if you can.**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S Sorry this chapter is so short; I didn't have too many ideas for it. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**


	5. Going Home

**Chapter 5**

The radio turned on automatically, but Tony immediately turned it off. He wasn't in the mood for music- all he wanted to talk to Ziva.

For the first few minutes of the journey were utterly quiet. Not a sound was uttered from any member of the pair. Until…

"Why did you ask me on a date?"

"Huh?" Tony turned to Ziva.

"Why did you ask me on a date? It's a simple question."

Tony remained silent, trying to avoid the question.

"Because you only ask out attractive girls with slim bodies and a large posterior or chest. So why did you ask me on a date?" Ziva probed further.

"You are attractive, Zi, but you just don't see it," Tony replied, "You are so beautiful to me, to anyone, but especially me. You are beautiful inside and out. You're smart, independent and not afraid to stand out for yourself. I admire your spirit and want to be a part of you, not just as a partner."

"Oh," Ziva fought to keep herself from blushing, "I never really wanted to admit it, because I was scared it would inflate your ego, but I think you are very good-looking,"

"Thanks," Tony touched her arm, "The reason I was scared to ask you out sooner was because I was terrified that you would reject me."

"Oh," Ziva didn't really know how to respond, "I wouldn't have rejected with you. Except with Ray."

"Of course," Tony replied in a scathing tone.

One look from Ziva told him that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," his date nodded, not wanting to spoil their so far-perfect date, "It looks like we'll be back at mine in about 5 minutes."

"The shortcut!"

"Pardon?" Ziva looked at him, confused.

"There's a shortcut," Tony explained in a rushed tone, "We could be at your place in two minutes tops." He turned to the right instead of the left as per usual.

"Okay," Ziva responded simply.

Soon enough, Tony's car graced the sidewalk.

"This was nice," the Israeli smiled.

"It's not over yet," Tony got up, stepping out of the car and walking around to Ziva's side.

He opened the door for her, holding his hand out. She accepted it as he locked the door, still holding her hand. They slowly ascended the steps to Ziva's block.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking you to the door, like a gentleman."

They eventually arrived just before the threshold. Ziva turned to Tony.

"Can I finally say this was nice yet?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes."

"It was more than nice- it was the best date I've ever had."

"I aim to please."

"Literally?" Ziva grinned.

"Literally," Tony realised that his lips were inches from hers.

The clichés were bang on as the pair became closer, the kiss become more imminent until the point of passionate. Tony snaked his arms around Ziva's waist, crushing her closer to his warm chest.

They broke apart, albeit reluctantly.

"Want to come inside?" Ziva whispered.

"It's my pleasure," Tony tried to open the door again before realising it was locked.

Ziva laughed.

**It's not over! I have one more chapter as an epilogue and I have not got the faintest idea what's going to happen. Any ideas? Be quick because I'll be writing it after school tomorrow.**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S TOMORROW IS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL FOR 2 WEEKS BECAUSE OF EASTER! YAHOOEE! **


	6. First Anniversary

**Chapter 6**

_1 Year Later_

"I can't believe it's our 25th date already," Ziva smiled as Tony turned a corner.

"As well as our first anniversary," he added, "I'm so glad I asked you out."

"I'm so glad I accepted."

"I'm a lucky man to have you as a girlfriend."

"Yes. Yes you are," Ziva replied in a joking tone. Tony grinned before turning again, this time a little more sharply.

"Honey, you're going to wrong way. The cinema's to the left, not to the right."

"I know," Tony replied in a sing-song voice, "I've got a special surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" Ziva raised her eyebrows. Tony's surprises usually involved him claiming to be injured, forcing her to cook tea. She knew he only did it because he liked her food.

"A very special one," he replied simply, stopping in a car park, "Here we are." He rushed out of the door at a quickened pace, opening Ziva's door for her.

He extended a hand and she accepted it most graciously.

"We're going to the lake, unless you guessed already," Tony took her hand, "Just don't fall in."

"I won't."

"I might push you."

"Do that and you will be on the receiving end of #17 of the paperclip collection."

Tony tightened his grip on Ziva's hand and led her towards the edge of the water, which had some kind of romantic element surrounding it.

"So what are we doing here?" Ziva asked as Tony tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her left ear.

She was answered with a kiss.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," Ziva gave a satisfied smile.

"But I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore," Tony finished, looking at her with a serious expression.

"What?" the Israeli looked at him in shock, tears foaming in her lids, dropping down her face.

"I want to be your fiancé."

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?' Ziva felt like yelling across the world as Tony got down on one knee, taking a velvet box from the pocket of his jacket.

"Like I said, I love you so much. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. This isn't just an engagement ring, this is a promise. A promise that I will always love you and will never hurt you- physically, emotionally or mentally. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Ziva released the hands that were clamped on her mouth in shock, "I love you too."

Tony smiled broadly, before leaping up and placing the ring on his now-fiancée's finger. She grinned and jumped into his arms as they passionately kissed.

"Cinema?" Tony asked as Ziva cuddled into his warm chest.

"It's a date," she replied as they walked hand-in-hand away from the sunset.

**So, it's over. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for all your reviews, even the critical ones!**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S I'm OFFICIALLY ON EASTER HOLS! ! **


End file.
